


三行情书

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 守望先锋全成员，校园au，主双飞，内有藏源，寡猎，r76，偶像组。ooc，若有不适请立即停止观看。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

学校里不知何时开始流行三行情书。  
最先发起人可能是宋哈娜，他是莫里森和莱耶斯老师的养女，一个既可爱又酷的女孩子，据说是直播偶像和隐藏画手。  
“你们知道有种很简短的情书吗？”有一天课间哈娜突然发问，大家都疑惑的看着她。  
“我知道哦，日本有一种情书非常的短，叫三行情书，哈娜怎么问起这个？”回答她的是岛田源氏。源氏是数学老师岛田半藏的弟弟，让很多老师头疼不已的问题学生。他现在正处在中二病发病期，总说一些很让人不理解的话，不过因为他开朗的性格大家和他相处的都很开心。  
“因为情书总是长篇大论很无聊啊”哈娜捧着脸“不觉得把满腔说不完的感情糅合精炼成短短三句话是非常浪漫的事情吗？”  
远处的卢西奥忽然竖起了耳朵。  
“如果喜欢的话直接说出来不就好了，为什么非要写情书？而且要缩短成三句话，不觉得很麻烦吗？”法拉加入了对话。  
“满脑子正义的法芮尔是不会理解我们小女生的浪漫啦！等你找到喜欢的人你就明白了”哈娜恨铁不成钢的叹气  
法拉是安娜年级部长的女儿，也是这个班的班长。她有着超出常人的正义感，简单说就是满脑子正义，每天的宣言就是以后要成为警察保护无辜的人民，情商低的吓人。班里的人都吐槽她再这么下去以后就要和正义过一辈子了。  
“你总会遇到一个你想得到情书或者想要写情书的人的”哈娜说  
“哦”法拉还是没有理解，并对这种看似是小孩子的行为不顾一屑。

上课铃打响，大家不情愿的回了座位。早上第一节就是半藏的数学课让大家都非常吃不消，在铃声响起的一瞬间，半藏就穿着笔挺的西装一脸严肃的走进了教室。全班同学都看着他板着的脸紧张的吞口水。  
“今天我们学习几何学”瞟了一眼下面装乖宝宝学生们，半藏不多废话开始了今天的讲课。  
全班同学都垂下头乖乖的拿出教科书抄笔记，除了源氏。源氏坐在座位上一动不动，他紧紧盯着半藏眼神放光，讲台上的半藏皱了皱眉头。  
“你哥在瞪你呢，快点好好听课别惹他发火。”坐在源氏身后的莉娜用铅笔戳了戳源氏的后背。  
“我哥真帅”源氏还在盯着半藏发呆。  
“源氏，你来回答这道题”半藏被源氏盯的不耐烦把他叫了起来。  
“嗯？啊？！什么？”源氏忽然被点名一脸茫然。  
“你给我出去！”半藏捏着眉间对源氏吼道。  
“哥！”  
“我没有你这样的弟弟！”半藏亲自走下讲台拎着源氏的后领子像拎猫一样把他扔出了教室。  
一早上就上演家庭伦理剧，满教室的人全都安静如鸡。  
“好了我们继续讲课”半藏皱着眉头甩上了门，直到他走出教室，屏息了一节课的同学们才松了一口气。  
“源氏你干嘛要故意惹你哥生气？”等源氏回到班里大家一下就围了上来。  
“我才没想惹他生气，就是今天他穿了新西装我多看了几眼”源氏一脸委屈。  
“半藏老师换衣服了？”法拉用求证似的眼神看向宋哈娜。哈娜摇了摇头。  
“我明明那么喜欢他可他总是对我不满意”源氏气鼓鼓的趴在桌子上。  
“不，半藏老师那么严肃的人你不认真听他的课他当然会生气，我觉得他还是很在乎你的”法拉满头黑线。  
“可他总说我是岛田家的耻辱”源氏仍然生气的趴在桌子上活像一只兔子。想到了岛田家复杂的背景和源氏的作风与学习成绩，法拉竟然无话可说。  
“也许是你对喜欢他的表达方式有问题所以他误会了。”莉娜也过来插了一嘴。  
“所以其实是他根本没发现我喜欢他吗！？”源氏忽然来了精神。“我有主意了！”他从座位上弹起拿起书包一溜烟冲出了教室。  
“源氏你又逃课！快点回来！”法拉追在他身后然而源氏一眨眼就不见了踪影。  
“这下半藏老师估计会更讨厌他了“哈娜在教室门口探头。

一眨眼到了放学，法拉本打算和莉娜顺路回去却被安娜叫住了。  
“你们帮我把这些资料搬去高年级教室交给保健室的禅雅塔老师，我现在腾不开手。”安娜是高年级的语文老师，既美丽又风趣，在学生中非常有人气。他也是唯一一个能让哈娜的哥哥，莱耶斯的养子混小子麦克雷听话的存在。  
“回来之后奖励你们糖吃”安娜微笑。  
一口答应的两个人抱着资料出了教室。  
“法拉你妈妈真漂亮”莉娜出了门之后回想安娜的脸满脸向往。  
“有吗？她是我最敬佩的人！我想和她一样成为一个坚定又正义的人”法拉想到自己的妈妈也是一脸向往。  
说着话两个人就到了高年级的教学楼。他们现在是高二，学校为了让高三生认真学习就分了两个教学楼，这让他们平时根本见不到高三学生。  
“打扰了，我们是安娜老师叫来送资料的，请问禅雅塔老师在吗？”法拉有礼貌的敲了敲门。  
“请进，禅雅塔老师现在不在，你们可以把资料放在那边”门被打开，一个温柔的声音传来，在看到眼前的的那一刻，法拉的脑子当机了“有天使在和我说话”她脑子里只剩这个想法。

眼前的人有着一头耀眼的金色长发，碧蓝色的眼睛像平静的湖水般温柔。法拉觉得自己的意识被温柔的湖水吸了进去一时间竟看的痴了。  
“法拉，法拉！”莉娜狠狠的掐了一下法拉的大腿。  
“啊！？学，学姐！这….资料！”法拉满脸通红竟然不能清楚的说话。  
“谢谢，辛苦你们了。等禅雅塔老师回来我会告诉他的”白衣的天使礼貌的微笑。  
“麻烦学姐了！我们先走了”莉娜拉着法拉离开。  
“学姐！你叫什么！”出门的那一刻，法拉忽然回过身对学姐问道  
“我？我叫安吉拉。”安吉拉愣了一下，随后对法拉温柔的笑了一下。  
法拉忽然觉得自己死而无憾了。  
“莉娜，安吉拉学姐真漂亮”回复了安娜很久之后法拉一直是精神恍惚的状态。  
“怎么？恋爱了？”莉娜脸上挂着狡黠的笑。“是不是觉得好喜欢她又不敢去表白？哈哈！这就是你早上小瞧情书的报应。”  
法拉想起自己早上对三行情书的嗤之以鼻，忽然觉得自己的脸被打的啪啪响。“要是能让安吉拉学姐喜欢我我就算脸被打肿了都无所谓！”法拉的表情透露着坚定。  
莉娜被爱情的光辉闪了一脸。

“妈妈，你知道保健室的安吉拉学姐吗”晚餐的时候，法拉捧着脸问安娜。  
“你说那个金色头发的安吉拉吗？你见到她了？”安娜看了一眼一脸春心荡漾的女儿。“她是我最得意的学生成绩非常优秀，将来的第一志愿是考上中央医学院，现在偶尔帮禅雅塔老师处理保健室的工作”  
“好优秀的人！”法拉心里感叹“那她下午都会在保健室吗？”  
“一般都在的”安娜带着笑意审视心里打着小算盘的女儿“青春真好”她想。  
“我一定要成为学姐那么优秀的人！”法拉暗自发誓。

第二天法拉恋爱和源氏把头发染绿两件事掀翻了教室。  
“那个满脑子正义的呆瓜开窍了！？”哈娜拍桌。  
“源氏怕不是觉得他命长？”莉娜掀桌。  
两个当事人眼神游移就是不直面朋友们的质问。  
“你说让哥哥开心就是染了一头绿？”从法拉那里什么都翘不出来，哈娜把目标转向了源氏。  
“不，我其实有别的计划”源氏一脸神秘。  
“你的计划最好能让你哥哥不打死你”卢西奥也插了进来  
“我其实用昨天一天的时间写了一封三行情书，里面可是我想了一整天我最想表达的感情！哥哥看了一定会感动的哭出来！”源氏一脸得意。  
“这么厉害！源氏你写了什么？能给我们参考参考吗？”听到这里大家全都围了上来，法拉凑的非常靠前。  
“怎么可能告诉你们！这个只能给我哥哥看！”源氏一脸得意的藏起了情书。  
“切，小气”大家一脸嫌弃。“这又和你把头发染绿有什么关系？”  
“我想给自己壮个胆”源氏嘿嘿一笑挠了挠头。  
“他怕是活不过今晚了。”大家心里同时有了这种想法。

源氏难得没有逃学，他那头嫩绿嫩绿的头发让每一个过来上课的老师都眼皮直跳所幸今天并没有数学课，不然大家估计能围观家暴。只有莱耶斯夸了他一句，惹得哈娜连翻了三四个白眼一脸嫌弃。一放学，源氏拿着自己的情书直接没了影，法拉犹犹豫豫的在高三教学楼附近晃悠。卢西奥和哈娜早就回去了，感受到被抛弃的莉娜决定去外面疯一下再回家。  
然后她在游戏厅的打靶机前把自己的心给交出去了。

半藏觉得今天一天源氏都鬼鬼祟祟的，早上离开时甚至带了帽子，但他并没有听说源氏逃学也就没有深究。等到放学回家后半藏看到源氏那一头嫩绿瞬间火气上头，他还没有发作的时候源氏用少见的一脸认真的表情塞给了他一封信。  
“你干什么？”半藏皱眉。  
“给哥哥的情书”源氏讨好的笑  
“小孩子瞎说什么”半藏虽然没好气但是表情已经缓和了许多，源氏趁着他拆信悄悄溜出了门。  
半藏抽出信纸，只见上面用还算好看的字写了短短三行字

哥哥的  
奶子  
棒！

“…………”半藏的额头青筋暴起，他猛的掐皱了手中的信纸。  
“岛田源氏你给我出来！今天不打断你的狗腿我就不是你哥哥！”

第二天岛田源氏没来上学，岛田半藏没来上课。  
“你说源氏是不是被他哥打死了”哈娜和莉娜凑在一起。  
“就他那头发半藏老师都得打断他一条腿。”法拉也凑过来。  
“为什么半藏老师也没来上课？”莉娜问  
“这就不清楚了？我一会去问一问我爸吧”哈娜也对这件事十分好奇。  
熬到放学，法拉又跑到保健室去了，源氏依然不知所踪。莉娜撇撇嘴背上书包，看着手机上艾米丽发来的信息咧开了一个傻笑。整个班级被恋爱的酸臭味笼罩。

“学姐？”保健室门口的法拉刚想敲门忽然门内传来了半藏的声音。  
“禅雅塔老师，你觉得我应该怎么办”  
“你喜欢你的弟弟吗？”  
“虽然他很让我头疼，但我还是很喜欢他的”半藏思考了一下如实说  
“一个弟控说得这么冠冕堂皇，要不是你办公桌上的那堆照片我就信了你的邪”禅雅塔腹诽  
“这个年纪的孩子需要的是爱，引导，与宽容。半藏，你的心太乱了，你应该感受宁静”禅雅塔说  
“但是我控制不了自己，我总是伤害他。他昨天写了些混账东西给我还染了一头绿，我一气之下就……”半藏垂下了头  
“你把他腿打断了？”禅雅塔问  
“我把他推倒了……”半藏回答  
门口的法拉捂住了嘴满脸吃惊，听到一半的时候她就知道自己不应该偷听，可是八卦之心渐渐占了上风，正义的天平默默的倾斜了。  
保健室内陷入了死一般的寂静。  
“你的弟弟今年几岁？”禅雅塔打破了沉默  
“他今年17”半藏回答  
禅雅塔拿起了手机。  
“禅雅塔老师你这是干什么？”半藏有种不详的预感。  
“报警”  
之后保健室内出现了争抢东西的混乱声。  
“源氏是自愿的！”  
“自愿也是未成年！”  
“……….”  
法拉垫着脚尖悄悄离开了保健室。

“你不觉得经常来那个保健室的小姑娘很可爱吗？”sombra和安吉拉一起走在回家的路上。  
“你说法拉吗？确实是很可爱的人”眼前浮现出法拉每次和她说话都涨红的脸，安吉拉发自内心的笑了出来。  
“你觉得她怎么样？”sombra给了安吉拉一个“你懂得”的眼神。  
“她确实比那些浑小子要好得多，又绅士有礼貌又可爱”安吉拉的眼睛变得很温柔“她真的非常可爱，如果是她的话倒是没问题”  
“你打算和她说吗？”sombra问  
“我要等她来表白”安吉拉笑的有点小邪恶“你不觉得她每天以为自己的心思藏得很好来找我说话的时候非常的有趣吗，我想再逗逗她”  
“要是法拉知道她的天使姐姐性格还会这么恶劣会不会大失所望？”sombra调侃安吉拉。  
“我倒是觉得她会很开心呢“安吉拉耸肩“神秘的天使更让人着迷不是吗？”

第二天，源氏来到了学校，走着来的，高兴二字写在了脸上。  
“你竟然没被你哥哥打断腿！”大家惊呼，只有法拉一脸复杂。  
“这可多亏了我的情书！我的感情传达给哥哥了！”源氏满脸骄傲。  
“好羡慕你啊”一边的卢西奥像是霜打的茄子。他写不来情书，所以就写了一首曲子给宋哈娜，哈娜本人非常高兴，但碟子被她德莱耶斯爸爸翻了出来，之后他就被莱耶斯老师威胁，找茬，日子过的痛苦不堪。  
“你到底写了什么啊，倒是给我们参考一下“莉娜凑过来，艾米丽虽然很冷淡，但是她觉得要是她写了情书的话艾米丽会很高兴。  
“不能告诉你们，但是就写心中最强烈的感情就行了！”源氏一副情感大师的样子。  
“比如你写 I need healing 给保健室的姐姐她一定会开心的”源氏对法拉眨眼。  
法拉回想起来安吉拉在提到那群故意受伤的小王八蛋们时的表情法拉流下了冷汗。“这么干你的狗头怕是要被天使姐姐打爆”法拉心说。  
后来今天的数学课是莫里森老师带的课，他说半藏老师被他父亲送去德国出差了，一时半会回不来。“他不是真被警察抓了吧”法拉暗自猜测。源氏则一脸落寞。父亲也真是的，明明是他自愿的，为什么要打断哥哥的腿。

一天下来除了卢西奥被莱耶斯老师处处针对之外倒是什么都没发生。几天下来卢西奥在莱耶斯的找茬举动下各科成绩直线飙升，莫里森看着他的成绩连连点头“这么上进的小伙子倒是配得上我家哈娜”他心中这么想，而死神丝毫不知道他的行为让卢西奥给莫里森刷了多少好感。  
这几天法拉一直在绞尽脑汁的写情书，她算是明白了三行情书的精髓，那么复杂的感情浓缩成三句话必然是极其触动人心的。她写了又写改了又改终于鼓起勇气把安吉拉约了出来。  
“安吉拉学姐，这是我给你的信！请收下”法拉的脸红的滴血。  
安吉拉拆开信把那短短三行字一个一个的认真读完。“我还以为你这辈子都不会和我说出来了”她温柔的笑。“如果为你的话我可以留下来哦”她扬起那张信纸，得到回复的法拉早已高兴到大脑当机。  
安吉拉失笑，她按住法拉的肩膀晃了晃已经红的冒烟，一脸傻笑的法拉最后只能叹了口气。“真是傻得可爱”她说。

后来法拉的情书成了安吉拉珍贵的宝物，她偶尔还会拿出来回忆，每次都会把法拉闹个大红脸。  
那薄薄的信纸上写着法拉最深情的三句话

天使  
你可不可以为我  
留在人间？

这是安吉拉收到的最动心的告白。


	2. 集体约会

高三那边结束了考试，高三年级组还没怎么行动，法拉的班级直接炸了。  
“安吉拉学姐考完了！我终于可以约她出去玩了！”法拉满脸兴奋。  
“艾米丽那边应该也考完了！我要去和她告白”莉娜同样激动。  
“艾米丽是谁？”听到陌生的名字哈娜凑了过来，她和卢西奥可以天天见面所以并不会像法拉她们一样激动。  
“艾米丽是我的亲爱的”莉娜打开了自己的手机给哈娜他们看自己的壁纸。壁纸上是一个高挑的美女，整个人散发着冷艳的气息。  
“好漂亮的人！而且这个校服！她是隔壁贵族学校大小姐！你是怎么跟她好上的！”哈娜直接站了起来“而且你什么时候和她好上的！为什么我们都不知道？”  
“你们几个天天沉迷恋爱，整个教室都散发着一股恋爱的焦糊味当然没时间去关注我”莉娜翻了个白眼。  
“你现在不也散发着恋爱的焦糊味！还好意思说我？”哈娜反驳。  
“好了好了，大家现在都有伴，不如这周末我们一起去游乐园玩来个集体约会？”法拉跑出来打圆场。  
“这主意不错！”哈娜和莉娜的眼睛都亮了起来，然而卢西奥和源氏却一下子蔫了。  
“我就不去了，我又没有人陪”源氏整个人都瘫在了桌子上“哥哥还没从德国回来”他蔫蔫的说。  
“你真的打算和你的哥哥约会？”哈娜有些意外，他们一直以为源氏只是普通的兄控。  
“他不会是还没从警察局里放出来吧”知道更多的法拉不靠谱的在心中怀疑着。  
“本来说是半个月就能回来，现在可能是伤势恢复不好吧”源氏一不小心说漏了嘴。  
“半藏老师怎么了？”哈娜疑惑“他不是出差了吗？”然而再怎么询问她也没能再从源氏嘴里套出一句话。

“所以决定了，这周六早上八点钟在游乐园门口集合，源氏不去”决定好了一切哈娜宣布“没人有异议吧”  
“那个……”卢西奥举起了手。  
“你不去？”哈娜问  
“不是！我很想和大家一起去，但是莱耶斯老师一定会跟着……”他一想起莱耶斯的针对和找茬就脑袋疼。  
“我爸交给我来解决，你不用担心”哈娜表示让卢西奥一万个放心，源氏同情的拍了拍卢西奥的后背。“她的两个爸爸都不是好对付的，就算你应付得了他们，别忘了哈娜还有个哥哥呢”听完源氏有些幸灾乐祸的忠告，卢西奥抱头。

放学之后大家都兴奋的去通知集体约会的消息，法拉又跑去了高三，即使现在高三放假安吉拉仍然在医务室帮禅雅塔老师处理一些事物。宋哈娜让卢西奥自己回去，她去处理她那两个让人头疼的爸爸，莉娜又跑去了游戏城。  
想到和艾米丽的初遇莉娜就觉得缘分真是个奇妙的东西。那天她本来在打拳皇，忽然发现游戏城里新上了打靶的机器。回想起半藏老师曾经用简单的几何学十箭连中靶心的壮举她忽然间手痒也想试一下。结局当然是悲惨的，从没打过靶的莉娜别说十环，十枪里面九枪都脱靶。“我果然不适合自己射击的游戏”莉娜放下枪悲惨的叹了口气。  
“呵呵”忽然一声冷笑从边上传来，莉娜扭头一看，一个高挑冷艳的美女一直在她身后看着她打靶，嘴角露着嘲讽的笑。  
“你干嘛笑我？”莉娜觉得委屈又生气。  
“你看好了”纤长的手从她手上拿走了枪。  
十发十环！而且只有一个弹孔！莉娜心中顿时只剩下了倾佩，这个人真的好厉害，可能比半藏老师还要厉害！  
高挑的美人打完最后一环但并没有放下枪，她把视线从瞄准镜前转移到了莉娜身上，看着震惊到呆滞的莉娜，她的嘴角勾起了一个轻微的弧度。  
“十环！正中心脏！”看着她瞟着自己露出的那个笑容，莉娜捂住了心口。  
“我一定要追到她！”莉娜暗自发誓。

“你打得好厉害啊！能教教我吗？”美人放下枪，莉娜立刻粘了上去。  
“哼”她冷哼了一声，但似乎并没有生气  
“我叫莉娜，咱们能做个朋友吗”莉娜并没有被美人的冰山气场所震慑，不屈不挠地贴了上去。  
美人没有理她，自顾自地朝门口走去，莉娜可怜兮兮的在后面跟着。走到了游戏城门口，美人似乎还是没有和她搭话的意思，莉娜失落的慢慢停下了脚步“我这样是不是让她很烦？”她心里想。  
在她就快要放弃的时候，一直走在前面的美人忽然回了头  
“明天下午两点我还回来”她冷冷的说。  
“诶？啊！亲爱的，我明天一定会准时过来！”莉娜瞬间原地满血复活。看着身后像是小狗一样都兴奋的摇起尾巴的莉娜，美人别过身，嘴角勾起了淡淡的笑。  
“艾米丽”她说“我叫艾米丽”

周六一大早大家都集合在了游乐园门口。法拉带着安吉拉，莉娜叫来了艾米丽。哈娜和卢西奥那边似乎遇到了些问题，两人的周围一直围绕着一股淡淡的杀气。  
“都到齐了？我们进去吗？”法拉问。  
“等一下再进去，我要先处理一下我爸”哈娜一脸不耐烦  
“可是这样是不是不太好”卢西奥感觉自己被杀气环绕，大气都不敢喘。  
“没关系，我爸不会怨你的”哈娜拉住了卢西奥的手。强大的压力在一瞬间笼罩了卢西奥，他僵硬的握着哈娜的手冷汗直冒，一动都不敢动，哈娜当机立断掏出手机“爸，莱耶斯爸爸在四点钟方向的树丛里！”话音刚落，大家看到一团白影飞速的闪进了斜后方的树丛里，一声惨叫过后压力消失了。  
“解决了”哈娜潇洒的一甩头发，卢西奥不自觉地鼓起了掌。  
“我们现在进去吧”法拉拿出了游乐园的票。  
“慢着！这种活动怎么能少了我来保护你们的安全？”一个带着假面超人面具的绿色的身影从旁边窜了出来。  
“源….”法拉还没说完话就被打断了“我不是源氏！我是正义的机械忍者！”  
“这个就是源氏”大家互相用眼神交流。  
“既然源….机械忍者也来了我们就进去吧，不然人就越来越多了”法拉将票发给了大家带头走进了游乐园。  
“你的朋友们还挺有意思”艾米丽走过莉娜身边的时候淡淡的说。  
“你喜欢就好！”莉娜本来害怕高冷的艾米丽不合群，现在她脸上挂上了一个超大的傻笑。  
“哼”艾米丽冷哼。

进入游乐园后艾米丽想去打靶，哈娜想去玩旋转木马，法拉建议大家分头行动。  
“安吉拉，你想去玩什么？”法拉有些脸红的牵起了安吉拉的手。  
“法拉你喜欢玩跳楼机是吗？”安吉拉问  
“诶？我很喜欢的，如果安吉拉不喜欢的话……”安吉拉的手点在了法拉的鼻子上“我最喜欢玩跳楼机了，咱们走吧”  
“诶？可是？”法拉没想到看起来那么温柔的安吉拉竟然喜欢这么刺激的东西。  
“神秘的天使姐姐身上可是还有很多秘密等着你去发觉呢”安吉拉刮了一下法拉的鼻子，法拉顿时觉得自己的脑子“轰”地一声炸成了一朵烟花。

跳楼机排队的时候，法拉遇到了源氏。  
“机械忍者要来保护两位柔弱的女士”源氏说的大义凌然。大家一分散他就只剩下孤零零的一个人，这种孤单的感觉让他十分难受，所以他想加入谁的小队。艾米丽的生人勿近气场太强他不敢过去，哈娜那边总有被人盯着的感觉十分不自在，他只好来找法拉抱团。  
“安吉拉？”法拉询问的看了她一眼。  
“有个护花使者也挺不错的”安吉拉温柔的笑看不出心情。  
跳楼机，过山车，蹦极，海盗船……当安吉拉和法拉手牵着手兴奋的又一次出现在跳楼机面前时，连面具都变成菜色的源氏终于崩不住了。  
“正义的….呕使者要去……..别处巡逻，你们…呕…..多加小心……”他踉跄着走远了。  
“源氏这么勉强没关系吧”法拉有些担心。  
“没事，我叫了禅雅塔老师过来看着他，咱们继续玩吧”安吉拉笑的及其灿烂。

源氏从卫生间出来在长椅上坐了好一会胃里的翻江倒海才平息下来。他双手托腮眼神没落的呆在长椅上一动不动，活像被人欺负的兔子。  
“要不然我回去吧”源氏摘下了自己的面具，他觉得无比寂寞，这时一瓶温水出现在了他眼前。  
“孩子，你有什么困难吗？”禅雅塔坐在了源氏旁边。  
“禅雅塔老师？你怎么在这里？”源氏有些惊讶。  
“老师也来追逐自己的青春”禅雅塔向源氏展示了从夹娃娃机里夹到的毛绒玩具。  
“老师，我感觉好寂寞”在慈祥而宁静的禅雅塔面前源氏无法隐藏自己的内心，这可能就是校医的魅力，他接过了禅雅塔递过来的水喝了一口，胃中的难受似乎减轻了。  
“你为什么感到寂寞？”禅雅塔仍然一脸宁静。  
“大家都和自己最爱的人在一起玩，就我一个人呆着”源氏红了眼圈，他自顾自的说了下去。  
“我非常喜欢哥哥，可是他总对我非常严厉，他从来都一个人在忙，从来都没有时间理我。我干一些很出格的事来吸引他的注意力，但是好像让他越来越讨厌我”源氏的声音越来越低。  
“他从来都不会出席和我在一起的集体活动，我知道他很忙，我也知道这次他真的没法过来我就是一个人在自怨自哀，无理取闹……….可我真的很寂寞，我从小就想和哥哥好好在一起玩”  
“那你觉得半藏他讨厌你吗？”禅雅塔问  
“哥哥应该不讨厌我的！不然也不会………”似乎想到了什么，源氏的脸变得通红“而且他要是讨厌我就不会一次一次帮我顶罪了”  
“原来你自己心里这么清楚”禅雅塔心想“别扭的兄控弟弟和别扭的弟控哥哥真是绝配”他表面上仍是一脸宁静。  
“如果他今天陪你的话你是不是可以原谅他？”禅雅塔问到  
“我真的没有怨恨哥哥，就是觉得很寂寞……”源氏有些焦急地澄清。  
“那你看你身后”禅雅塔指了指源氏身后，源氏转头，看到一身便装，清瘦了不少的的半藏表情复杂的站在那里。  
“哥哥！？你什么时候过来的？”源氏惊讶地站了起来，想到刚才的话都被听见了他瞬间一脸通红。  
“对不起源氏，我没有考虑到你的感受，这是我的失职，我无法原谅我自己”他满脸的悔恨。  
“哥哥我没有恨你！”源氏跑过去抱住了半藏  
“我无法原谅我自己”  
“你们岛田家的人戏真多”禅雅塔腹诽从兜里掏出了爆米花。  
“那哥哥你今天能陪我玩嘛？你陪我一天以前的事就一笔勾销”源氏有些期待的问。  
“嗯，我以后不会再这么冷落你了，今天你想玩什么我陪你玩什么”半藏也抱住了源氏。  
“那我要去玩鬼屋！还有激流勇进！还有我要射击场最大的那个洋葱小鱿！”源氏的眼睛瞬间亮丽起来。  
源氏的身高才刚刚到半藏的胸口，两人贴的很近，看着源氏仰着头仿佛闪着星光的双眼，半藏慢慢俯下身，然后他忽然停住了。  
“禅雅塔老师，借我下你的手机”半藏转向看戏的禅雅塔同时也打断了源氏的喋喋不休。  
“你要干什么？”禅雅塔还是把手机递了过去，源氏有些不安的抱紧半藏。  
将禅雅塔的手机放进口袋，半藏掐住源氏的双颊，俯身给了他一个深吻，直到源氏被吻的腿软才停下，周围响起了此起彼伏的口哨声。  
禅雅塔“……”  
那你很棒棒哦。

莉娜在射击场凭借着艾米丽的超强射击技术收获颇丰，她专注的看着艾米丽射击时的侧脸深深的为她着迷。“我等不到摩天轮表白了”她心想。  
“亲爱的！想要听一首诗吗？”艾米丽放下枪莉娜立刻凑了过来。  
“嗯？”艾米丽依然是冷冰冰的。

“砰”

“我的心”

“成了靶心”  
莉娜指着自己的胸口。  
“三行情书？”艾米丽并没有什么表情波动。  
“亲爱的你不喜欢吗？”莉娜有些忐忑  
“哼”艾米丽看着眼前女孩柔顺的短发伸手揉了揉。  
“我打到的当然是我的”她勾起一边的嘴角。  
莉娜的嘴咧到了天上。

黄昏，法拉带着天使来到了摩天轮前。她虽然并不相信那个传说但还是觉得无比的浪漫，然而摩天轮前的人山人海给她浇了桶冷水。  
“摩天轮上的誓约之吻？”安吉拉调侃的看着法拉。  
“可是人太多了，排到我们估计也天黑了”法拉红着脸。看来大家都和她有一样的想法。  
“我们再去做一次跳楼机吧”安吉拉说  
“可是……”法拉有些犹豫  
“只要你我心意相通，哪个吻不是誓约之吻？”安吉拉弹了法拉的脑门。  
“是啊只要互相喜欢，又有什么能把她们分开呢？”法拉看着阳光下安吉拉天使般的脸庞不由自主的吻了上去。  
只要有你在，哪里都是誓约之地。

后来据说全班并没有人登上摩天轮，艾米丽与莉娜在湖边相拥，半藏把靶场和娃娃机里的洋葱小鱿屠了版，哈娜和卢西奥在街机厅联机对战莫里森和莱耶斯并且以微弱优势胜出让两人认可了这个小伙子的决心。禅雅塔拿着冰淇淋在人群中享受着自己的青春，顺便想找半藏拿回手机。集体约会在一片甜蜜中完美收场。

据说黄昏时在摩天轮接吻的人可以永远幸福的在一起

但只要你在身边，哪一刻不是永远？


End file.
